Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans
by Eccentric11
Summary: Once upon a time... in Hogwarts. Just like the title, it's a little bit of everything. dedicated for the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum wide competition. Characters: Blaise/Hermione, Parvati and Padma, Lily/James, Umbridge/Flitwick, Draco/Luna
1. Tell Me One Thing, Granger

**I'm here to compete for Gryffindor**

**challenge word****:match**

**"You must use at least two meanings of the word you are** **given in the fic"**

**match (definitions from google):**

**1. meet: satisfy or fulfill; "meet a need"; "this job doesn't match my dreams"**

**2. a burning piece of wood or cardboard; "if you drop a match in there the whole place will explode"**

* * *

"This day is a mess." I sighed and put the stack of books I'm supporting (which just lets me see where I'm walking) on an empty table. "and I thought today Ron's going to finally ask me out." I mumbled to myself.

_"Ouch"_

"Who's there?" I stood up abruptly. Silence. "I'm not joking.." I took my wands out and approach the door, where I thought the voice came from.

_"Alohomora!" _The door was now wide open, but I didn't see anyone. Then I heard an, at the very least, audible thud. It was from the broom cupboard.

For a minute or so, I just stood there in front of the broom cupboard like an idiot. To be honest, I'm pretty scared. Who knows who you can find? But I guess since they hadn't came out and hex me right there, they must be more or less scared themselves.

I opened one of the cupboard doors, quickly lighting my wand to see who was inside.

It was Zabini; Blaise Zabini.

"Z-Zabini? What are you- Oh for Merlin's sake, put that **match** off! You might as well burn the whole cupboard."

"Granger?" He said too politely.

"How do you know my name?" I replied rudely.

"How do _you_ know my name?" he raised his eyebrows, and I blushed. What can I say? I had always have this 'thing' with Blaise. He's charming, and mysterious at the same time. He never really talked to me, but it made me even more attracted to him. I don't know why. "Oh, someone's coming! Quick!" He gestured for me to join him.

"W-what?" I stammered as I followed his orders, I didn't know what I was doing. "Who's coming? And why are you in a broom cupboard anyway?" I started to fire questions, one after another, at him, while casting a _muffliato_ charm around them without Zabini noticing.

"I…" He seemed to be lost for words.

"Hm?" I demanded.

"I had a fight with Draco. He took my wand, and I decided to hide. Wandless, I'm nothing." Zabini frowned.

"No one's ever nothing." I hold up my wand closer to his face, so that I can see his expressions.

"That's so sweet of you, Hermione, but I know it's just a white lie." His face was full of disgust, and I'm guessing it's because of himself. "I mean, you know I'm nothing. No one really cares about Blaise Zabini. Sure, he's the Slytherin guy who kissed a lot of girls in one night, or the guy who get good grades, but what does it mean, Hermione? Nothing." he was whispering now, still afraid there is still someone outside the broom cupboard.

"You mean something to me." The words came out of nothing, and I thought it meant nothing until my heart won't stop pounding as he looked deeply into my eyes.

He smiled a bitter smile.

"Really." I tried convinced him, but instead he laughed.

"Tell me one thing, Granger," and his tone turned dead serious, "was that Valentine card I ripped into pieces in the Great Hall, the one I actually read and kept in the end, yours?"

I gasped.

"Y-yes."

He then leaned closer to me, lowering down my wand,

"I loved it. I glued the pieces back together and I kept it in my drawer. I never thought I would finally meet her."and he kissed me passionately. It was like nothing I ever experienced before. It was almost like magic.

"Hermione…" he whispered to my ear.

"Hm?" I light up my wand once again.

"One thing. Remember, I'm nothing." Blaise's lips curled into a smile.

"Okay…" I chuckled, not knowing why he said that.

"And you're something." his eyes met mine, again. "I might never **match** your needs, ever. I mean, you're everything I'm not. But for now, I think this will do."

He closed his eyes, probably thinking about what he said, so I kissed him again.

"I agree."

* * *

**probably not the best fic I ever written, but I hope you enjoy reading this :)**

**oh and I know Alohomora is usually for unlocking doors, but it was written in wikipedia that it can open/and unlock doors. I'm still not so sure tho.. suggestions are welcome :)**


	2. They Both Knew It

**I'm here to compete for ****Gryffindor**

**Challenge:**

**to focus on two characters (at least one must be from your own house)**

**Characters chosen: Padma and Parvati**

**Drabble.**

**

* * *

**

"Padma! Padma, Padma, Padma!" Parvati screamed at the top of her lungs, spotting her Ravenclaw twin across the hall.

"Parvati! Have you heard about the Yule Ball?" Padma was as excited as Parvati.

"You heard?" Parvati squealed.

"Yea I heard!"

"So who are you going to ask to go with you?"

"Uhm, Michael just broke up with me." Padma mumbled while carefully trying to hide her already tearing eyes.

Parvati just stood there. _What does Corner think he was doing? _She thought. _Breaking up with her sister just before the Yule Ball?_

To be honest, Parvati wanted to strangle him. But she can't say that in front of Padma.

"Great!" Parvati said as she hugged Padma. Padma looked up to her sister, utterly confused. "Now we can check out other guys together." Parvati winked.

* * *

"This has seriously turned into the worst night ever." Padma was literally stomping her foot as she goes. "Parvati got a guy, why can't I?"

"Alone tonight?" Someone tapped her shoulders.

"Apparently." Padma sighed and turned around-a Durmstrang guy.

"Well you're not alone. My date went to dance with another guy, I guess I'm just not as handsome as he is."

"You're wrong. Would you mind if I ask you to dance with me?"

"No, not at all." He smiled and they danced all night. All the while, Padma forgot to ask his name.

* * *

"Padma, I gave up on guys." Parvati slammed her books on the Great Hall.

"What? Why?"

"Remember that person I danced with in the Yule Ball?"

"Yes… He looks nice, you know." Padma giggled for a while until she saw the look on her sister's face.

"I found out that that was just a dare. A game of truth or dare! How dare he?"

"A dare? What's his name?"

"I- I don't actually know."

"That's a shame, I don't know the name of the guy I danced with either."

"You danced with someone and you haven't told me?" Parvati lighten up.

"I was going to, but I guess this wasn't the right time…"

"Hey, I'm happy for you." Parvati smiled.

"I know." Padma grinned. "Don't worry, you'll find the right guy someday…"

"I know."

* * *

"Now, you may kiss the bride." and the whole crowd cheered. Padma smiled, sitting beside her lovely husband, knowing all along there was someone meant just for her sister.

She knew it.

Parvati smiled, knowing all along Padma will find her happy ending too.

She knew it.

They both knew it.


	3. Don't Blame Me

**Here to compete for Gryffindor**

**Challenge: choose one set and use at least 5 of the prompts**

**SET FIVE (HUMOUR):  
Spoons  
"I'm not clumsy! The floor just hates me."  
"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me."  
Bras  
My Therapist  
Fake Moustaches  
Superspy**

**(note: not exactly funny, but well… I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :D)**

* * *

"Are those bras just down the aisle?" James pointed out.

"What?" Lily squinted. "I think so."

"Wait, aren't those pillows?" James took a closer look.

"Yea probably. You know my therapist really don't recommend grocery shopping after some party."

"You have a therapist?" James drowsily said as he made his way to the cashier.

"Apparently, I do."

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

"Well you're not some superspy that has to know everything, are you?" Lily checks her groceries one more time.

"No but I have fake moustaches to start with." James grinned. "Now how do we get home? I don't think we're allowed to ride a broom in this state." he said after they paid all their groceries.

"By foot." Lily said it like it was a written fact. James whined but had no other choice.

It was a long walk home, and being drunk isn't any help to either of them.

"… and these are your spoons." Lily said when they finally reached home. "They do have pretty colors…"

"HA! I told you." James plops himself on the couch.

"What? Oh yes you did. Don't blame me though, because the supermarket lights made it look uglier than it really is…" the now called Mrs. Potter joins her husband as she pour yet another glass of wine.

"Lily, we had loads of these just an hour ago."

"Just a little bit more?" Lily giggled. "The voices in my head thinks it's a good idea." she pouts and gave the adorable irresistible look her best shot.

"No they don't!" James suppressed a grin.

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me." Lily is definitely drunk.

"I'm not. I have voices in my head too and they're telling me to go to sleep." James stood up and immediately fall over.

"I get it now. They're telling you to sleep on the floor, aren't they?" Lily laughed. "You're going clumsy nowadays…"

"I'm not clumsy! The floor just hates me. That's why they keep sucking me to the ground hoping to make me look 'clumsy'."

"You're being stupid." Lily stood up just to trip over her husband.

"Who's clumsy now?" James was laughing hard.

"The guy who the floor hates?" Lily joined her husband.

"How about the luckiest girl in the world who gets the guy who the floor hates?"


	4. He's Not Worthy

**I'm here to compete for Gryffindor!**

**Challenge: to pair a character given to you with someone not in the house you're competing for.**

**character given: Dolores Umbridge

* * *

**

'Hi, I'm Dolores Umbridge and I'm better than you.'

That's what I would say if someone asked me to introduce myself. Sadly, manners exist.

As a little girl, I've always been taught to speak politely with all the correct words in the correct order. But I always knew I'm smarter than the rest, and so I always succeed in putting hidden meanings behind all my sweet words.

That's why, when they offer me a job in Hogwarts, I accepted it immediately. Who knows what I can fix there? Even my empty heart?

As a teenager, I never did actually fall in love. I mean, why should I? When all I ever need is myself and a few people to help me build my future; be my assistants. But I don't know, maybe it's because I'm older now? Or maybe because I'm in love with the idea of being in love and having complete control of another soul? Or is it just lust?

No, not lust. This is my heart skipping beats and my mind being over-powered by my feelings. I no longer have a choice.

In a classroom full of students, I can only see the teacher. Partly, to examine him even more closely and make sure he pass all the requirements, but mostly just to admire his every little perfect flaw. With all his 'Charms' in this class, he's simply irresistible.

But I live for only three things; the ministry, rules, and manners. I surely can't put him in the list. In the end, I'll have to realize that I'm a much better person and that he's not worthy.

* * *

**really short story/drabble, hope you guys enjoy it tho :D**

**I'm in love with the idea of being in love=the idea of that quote is definitely not mine… I read it somewhere. I forgot where, sorry D:**


	5. I Could've

**Lune here to compete for Gryffindor!**

**Challenge: pick a pairing, and at least one character must be from a house you have not chosen yet in previous challenges=**

_Draco(Slytherin)/Luna(Ravenclaw)_

**Choose 1-4 lines of a poem, song, or quote and make a story based on that=**

_Maybe I"ll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_and maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_and you'll come running to the corner_

_'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

**-The Man Who Can't Be Moved (The Script)

* * *

**

I don't know why I love her. But isn't love supposed to be inexplicable?

But just right beside all my love and care for her, there's this bold line, standing between us, separating us in ways we couldn't prevent happening. Sometimes I just wonder, though, can a Slytherin ever be loving enough to be with someone from another house? A Ravenclaw, for this matter.

Yes, we are capable, but most of us just won't.

She's gone now, gone out of my reach before I can tell her I want her back. Someday, I promise myself, I will tell the world, and change the Slytherin image once and for all. My parent's might not be too proud, but everyone else (who, of course, isn't in Slytherin) and me myself will be. But I will never. Should I?

_'Young Malfoy Ruining Family Tradition?'_

Stupid headline. Well now that I hinted the world about how I feel, I feel stupid and not at all proud. It bothers me how that Rita Skeeter writes a lot of nonsense, but never ran out of readers. I mean, why should they care about my family's personal business anyway? But of course, it's too late and it got the whole school wondering who the girl is? Who has the power to make Malfoy, Draco freaking Malfoy fall to his knees just like that?

They would never guess.

AH Draco, why can't you be cold like you're supposed to be?

But this has been my choice all along. I could've just walked away, but instead I chose not to.

I love her, that girl called Luna. The thought of her never fails to drown me in my own thoughts.

"Who is she?" suddenly Luna was skipping beside me, waking me up from nothing.

"She?"

"Yes, the girl that made you ruin your 'family tradition'." Her voice was golden.

"None of your business, Luna." I tried my best to smile.

"Was it real though?" her eyes wide.

"What was?" she seems to expect me to know what she was talking about, although I really don't.

"The kiss…" she mumbled and fiddled with her cork necklace.

"I hope…" I said, immediately feeling stabbed in the heart.

"If it's really me though, I'm sorry." Luna's eyes gazed at mine. "I'm sorry I ruined your 'family tradition'." she barely smiled, turned around, then walk back to the direction she came from.

I could've told her it was real, but I didn't. I could've kissed her again, but I didn't. I guess I _am_ cold, cold but definitely not brave. I'm afraid of what will happen if I fight the currents, go out of the ordinary.

In the end, regret, guilt, that's all I'm left with.


	6. And Darkness

**Lune here competing for Gryffindor**

**Challenge: to find a missing moment in a HP character's life.**

**my choice: Collin Creevey's death.**

* * *

It was dark. I knew I shouldn't try act tough, because I'm really not. But I have to do this, for Harry Potter, and for everyone else. I felt the camera move in my robes' pocket, I felt safer. _I'm not trained for this_ I whispered to myself, I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm underaged, and alone.

"Hello?" I gulped when I heard a rustle. "Lumos." I whispered.

Then I heard a laugh, an evil shrill laugh.

"Avada Kedavra." it missed me by inches, my breath was heavy and audible now. After a few moments of shock, I didn't know what to do, so I ran and ran, heading to the woods.

"Stupefy!" It really is hard aiming while running, being out of breath, and scared at the same time.

I tried to hide myself behind a tree, hoping that I could catch a few breaths.

"You can't hide, little boy. How old are you? 10? 11?" I heard the woman who had been pursuing me mock me. She must be a death eater.

"16!" I cried while quickly doing an expelliarmus charm after.

I disarmed her, my own heart leapt in triumph. But celebrations truly does not last.

"Collin Creevey.." a deeper voice, a man's voice, I suspected. My eyes widened, fear overwhelms me once again. The man sneered. I kept my focus.

"Reducto!" I screamed.

"Not fast enough." he stepped sideways. "And don't even think about using an unforgivable curse, or any other curse for this matter. You know Dennis? Dennis Creevey?"

"He's my brother! What have you done to him?" The thought of his brother alarmed him, he felt anger and panic.

"Nothing.. yet."

"Cru-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

and darkness.


	7. I'll Take My Chances

**Lune here competing for Gryffindor!**

**Challenge: fanon fitting into canon challenge (Luna/Dean)**

**note: this is late because my internet was weird last time. _tat1312_ said I should submit this anyway.. am not sure if this get points? don't think so.. XD**

**

* * *

**

Why is Ginny so annoying these days? One second we kissed then she accused me of 'expecting too much from her' the next. She used to be beyond awesome; cool. I seriously thought that after having 6 brothers, she must know how boys act like, she must understand. Turns out she doesn't understand a bit about boys, she always think what we do is a mistake, what _I_ do is a mistake. She's still pretty, gorgeous as ever, but why must I picture her with a devilish grin, trying to corner me everywhere I go?

She was never like this when dating other guys before me… It made me think, what's wrong with me?

I promised her I'll never hurt her, but how can I keep a promise that I couldn't imagine agreeing on now?

Sure Ginny can cry on my shoulders anytime she wanted, she can kiss me anytime she feels lonely, she can let all her emotions out on me. But oh no! Mr. Thomas shouldn't cry because he's a guy, Mr. Thomas couldn't kiss his girlfriend anytime he wants, and Mr. Thomas shouldn't let his emotions get the best of him when being with Ginny because his girlfriend might be in the verge of breaking up with him.

Sometimes I wish she is more like Luna, so calm and care-free. Probably dating Luna won't be as difficult.

I mean, if we look at it, Luna's dirty-blonde hair does compare to Ginny's ginger hair, and her eccentric personality also does compare to Ginny's daring courage.

If we look at it, Luna does seems worth it.

Sometimes I wish breaking up is as easy as finishing up the last pudding in a feast.

Puddings, I remembered, was one of Luna's favorite desserts.

That was when I realize, after I had enough, Ginny wasn't the one.

Luna probably wasn't either, but I'll take my chances.


End file.
